Tierra 1234
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Lo que parece una noche normal viendo televisión en familia, da un giro cuando un par de viajeros del multiverso aparecen en la sala del loft - Este fics participa en el reto temático de marzo "Juntos y Revueltos" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"


**Hola hola :D  
Aquí les traigo esta pequeña locura gracias a un reto :P espero se diviertan como yo lo hice mientras escribía.**

 **Disclaimer:** Cazadores de Sombras pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, The Flash pertenece a CW y DC Comics y al productor Greg Berlanti.

 **Anuncio:** Este fics participa en el reto temático de marzo " _Juntos y Revueltos_ " del foro " **El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"**

 **Reto:** un fics crossover de un fandom del foro (Cazadores de sombras) y un fandom ajeno al foro (The Flash) Cannon, vale What if?, no UA. De 600 a 15000 palabras.

 **Tierra 1234**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec se sentó en el sofá agotado, había enfrentado a un par de demonios en Central Park esa tarde y discutido luego con Lily y sus vampiros antes de que se hiciera la hora de pasar por el Instituto por los niños y volver al Loft esperando encontrar a Magnus ya de regreso; el brujo había acudido con unos Licántropos que le contrataron para investigar sobre rastros de plata maldita en algunos miembros de la manada de Bronx y esa era hora que aún no volvía.

Ojeó el reloj en la mesa de centro, tenía forma de elefante, un recuerdo de aquella vez que viajaron a la India en su viaje por el mundo. Estaban por dar las nueve, no era muy tarde, pero Magnus no acostumbraba a demorar tanto con sus clientes. Tomó el control del televisor suspirando: suponía que todo el asunto de los licántropos se había alargado más tiempo del esperado así que buscaría algo entretenido que ver mientras lo esperaba; aunque, ¿A quien quería engañar? Sabía que terminaría viendo lo mismo que veía cada martes a esa hora.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Podemos ver The Flash contigo? - Preguntó Max, un pequeño de cinco años, con piel azul y cuernos negros, quien en ese momento iba vestido con su pijama granate llena de rayos dorados y su cabello también azul estaba mojado por la reciente ducha que había tomado.

\- Ni hablar, es hora de dormir.

\- ¡Pero no puedes dejarnos así, no cuando Savitar acaba de aparecer! - Exclamó dramáticamente Rafael, su pequeño de ocho años y piel tostada.

\- Lo verán mañana en la tarde, como siempre - Dijo, no quería que los niños se acostaran tarde, ya de por si le costaba despertarlos cada mañana.

\- ¡Por favoooor! - Exclamaron ambos con carita de borrego a medio matar. Alec los miró con expresión seria que se ablandó rápidamente con un suspiro.

\- Esta bien; pero solo esta vez - Advirtió. ¿A quién engañaba? Sabía que era la hora de dormir de los niños, pero sabía también cuánto amaba Magnus llevarlos a la cama, podía dejarlos quedarse mientras lo esperaban. Los dos pequeños gritaron emocionados corriendo a montarse al sofá mientras Max aplaudía haciendo que el control remoto escapara de la mano de Alec yendo a levitar frente al televisor mientas cambiaba los canales y ambos niños se apoyaban uno a cada lado de Alec.

Presidente Miau saltó también sobre el sofá reclamando un espacio en el regazo del ojos azules quien le acarició distraídamente, viendo ya como daba inicio la serie con el acostumbrado monologo que ya los tres conocían a la perfección.

Sinceramente no sabía en qué momento se habían vuelto fans de la serie; no recordaba cuando había empezado a verla, solo que una tarde había dejado a Simon cuidando a los niños y ese mismo día al volver a casa ambos le hicieron un "golpe de estado" a Magnus y sus tardes de _"No te lo pongas"_ y en su lugar colocaron al velocista escarlata; haciéndose fans rápidamente; y para el disgusto de Magnus, también Alec.

\- Oh... ¡Auch! - Lamentó Rafael.

\- Flash no puede perder, ¿verdad papá? - Preguntó Max horrorizado por la paliza que Savitar, el villano de turno, le daba al hombre más rápido del mundo.

\- Estará bien cielo - Aseguró Alec, Presidente Miau maulló de acuerdo, o quizás solo era lo encantado que estaba por las caricias de Alec sumido por completo en como en el capítulo que veían Caitlin estaba sucumbiendo ante Killer Frost, justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- Estoy en casa – Saludó Magnus al verlos; el loft estaba a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por el brillo del televisor. Nadie respondió a su saludo, Alec y los niños estaban totalmente metidos en la pantalla y Presidente Miau muy a gusto por las caricias del Nefilim. Frunció el ceño: él no tenía pareja, dos hijos y un gato para ser ignorado olímpicamente por todos al llegar a casa. – ¡Ey! Ya llegué – Insistió dejando su abrigo en el perchero y caminando hacia éllos.

\- ¡Papi! - Exclamaron ambos pequeños a la vez sin voltear a verlo, al parecer definir qué pasaría con Caitlin ahora que la habían salvado de ser Killer Frost, era más importante que ellos.

\- ¡Magnus! – Lo saludó el Nefilim volteando a verlo para volver rápidamente a la pantalla - ¡Por Raziel! ¡Barry no puedes renunciar!

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Magnus ofendido frunciendo el ceño, seguro que si llegaba vestido de flash y lanzando rayos por do quier si irían a recibirlo. No entendía que le veían a esa serie estúpida y confusa donde cada vez que mataban a alguien, este personaje volvía de una de las miles dimensiones, tierras o lo que sea; como si los viajes dimensionales fuesen algo entretenido: ellos habían viajado a la dimensión de Edom hacía algunos años y no había sido para nada divertido, y por supuesto, no habían encontrado sonsos castaños vestidos de cuero corriendo a la velocidad de la luz – Ya llegué – Reclamó atención de su familia subiéndose al sofá para acostarse sobre el regazo de los tres de la misma manera que Presidente Miau solía hacer durante años.

\- ¡Magnus! - Gruño Alec mientras el gato maullaba disgustado saltando lejos de ellos.

\- ¡Papi! - Se quejó Rafael - ¡No me dejas ver!

\- ¡Me aplastas! - Gritó el más pequeño mientras escuchaban la canción de los créditos - ¿Qué? ¿Terminó? ¡No pude ver el final! - Se quejó intentando sacarse a Magnus de encima sin éxito.

-No me bajare hasta que me den un beso de bienvenida- Se quejó atrapando a Rafael que estaba más cerca de sus brazos y estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡No suéltame, suéltame! - Exclamó librándose de Magnus quien atrapó rápidamente a Max para darle un beso similar.

\- Lo siento, es hora de dormir - Se zafó Max corriendo junto a su hermano hacía la habitación para huir del padre empalagoso, mientras Alec reía.

\- Tú tampoco vas a salvarte - Aseguró el brujo con una sonrisa ladeada, acomodándose en las piernas de Alec para tomarlo de la playera y halarlo hacía si besándolo. Alec lo recibió con una sonrisa pero el brujo se separó poco después con un puchero.

\- Es una serie absurda – Se quejó.

\- Es buena – Contravino.- Y los niños están emocionados porque Simon dijo que los llevara a la próxima convención.

\- ¡Por Lilith! Seamus ha convertido a mi familia en nerds - Se quejó, Alec sonrió besándolo de nuevo.

\- Solo es una serie, no te enojes - Dijo. Magnus hizo otro puchero, no estaba enojado, pero le gustaba como Alec ponía dedicación en _contentarlo_ de nuevo.

\- Es que hoy me ignoras y mañana querrás acompañarlos a la NYCC con Cosplay de Flash.

\- No quiero disfrazarme de él – Alec rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Lo ves! Ya sabes que es un Cosplay - Lo acusó; Alec le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo - No quiero que lo hagas - Retomó el tema – No eres castaño.

\- No uses ese argumento, Rafael me dijo que Max quiere ir disfrazado de Hulk – Magnus pestañeó un par de veces pero finalmente sonrió.

\- Me encanta que le encanten los retos – dijo orgulloso y agregó - Como sea, te verías mejor como Arrow – Sonrió halando a Alec para dejarlo sobre sí. – Más sensual y misterioso – El Nefilim quiso protestar para dejar claro que no se disfrazaría de ningún personaje pero el beso de Magnus esta vez fue una invitación; sonrió divertido mientras el brujo chasqueaba los dedos apagando el televisor mientras su otra mano apretaba juguetonamente su pierna, realmente no estaría mal verlo disfrazarse del arquero, aunque si Alec se enganchaba a otra serie de esas, estaba dispuesto a hechizar al canal y llevarlo a la quiebra.

\- Espera...espera...los niños - Intentó centrarse Alec.

\- Max se duerme rápido - Sonrió Magnus besando su quijada.

\- Pero Rafe... - La réplica de Alec murió en su garganta cuando Magnus bajo él se tensó enseriándose y apartándolo - ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó serio, podía ver en su mirada que lo que fuera no era un juego: una alteración en el ambiente había alertado a Magnus: las salvaguardas en su loft le advertían de una intrusión.

Se incorporó a prisa, Alec ya se había puesto de pie cuchillo en mano y se apresuraba hasta el mueble de la sala, para tomar del compartimiento más alto su arco y flechas cuando una especie de esfera azul de energía apareció en el medio de la sala y fue creciendo hasta formar una especie de portal de aproximadamente dos metros de diámetro, que resplandecía con una luz casi liquida. Alec tensó el arco con una flecha en dirección a esa cosa a la vez que Magnus hacía aparecer fuego mágico azul en sus manos, preparado para atacar sea lo que sea que quisiera aparecer en su casa, no iban a permitir que nada le hiciera daño a sus hijos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Parece un portal – Exclamó el brujo a la palabra de su novio. Alec abrió la boca confundido: ahora que lo decía, si parecía uno, pero no a los que estaba acostumbrado, parecía más el tipo de portales de The Flash. Negó con la cabeza sacándose la absurda idea, no era inteligente ponerse a pensar en una serie en un momento como ese. Tensó aún más el arco cuando un segundo después, un par de personas salieron del portal que desapareció casi al instante.

Un par de personas que Alec llevaba tres temporadas conociendo.

Había un chico latino, bajo, de cabello a los hombros, quien iba vestido a con una chaqueta de cuero y gafas oscuras que brillaban; a su lado estaba un chico más alto y flaco, castaño de ojos verdes que miraba el loft confundido.

\- Este no parece el departamento de Kara.- dijo enarcando una ceja al ver la nada discreta tumbona marroquí que Magnus había hecho aparecer hacia un par de días.

\- Quizás porque es el nuestro – Siseó el brujo desde atrás - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Ambos recién llagados voltearon a ver al brujo de inmediato, sobresaltándose al ver el fuego en sus manos.

\- Oye, oye pirómano; guarda tus llamas. – Exclamó el latino mientras el más flaco se ponía en posición para correr y tras una ráfaga de aire y cientos de rayos dorados, el arco y las flechas de Alec estaban en la mano de este que parecía no haberse movido en lo absoluto. El ojos azules respingó, estaba en Shock; eso no podía ser, era...

\- ¿Flash? – Cuestionó el Nefilim.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los otros tres, dos de ellos sorprendidos al oír el nombre de superhéroe, el otro desconcertado casi tanto como el propio Alec. Eso era...era completamente increíble y absurdo. Tenía a Flash y Vibe en su sala, habían aparecido repentinamente a través de un portal; no, Vibe los había _"vibrado"_ hasta allí.

¡Por Raziel! ¡Magnus tenía razón! Simon lo estaba volviendo un nerd friky.

\- Así que son Flash y su amigo - Dijo Magnus intentando poner en orden lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No somos amigos...compañeros - Lo corrigió Cisco con molestia. Barry hizo un gesto adolorido, el comentario lo había lastimado.

\- ¿Qué? Pero... ¡Oh cierto! Estás enojado por lo que dijo Caitlin sobre tu hermano y...

\- Alec no creo...- Intentó detenerlo Magnus pero había sido muy tarde.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Preguntó Barry de inmediato, sin duda lo último que esperaba era que un par de raros desconocidos supieran sobre sus problemas con Cisco

\- Supongo...supongo que algún hechizo los habrá sacado del programa -Comentó Alec para si - ¡Oh Max! Estará castigado ese niño - Aseguró dispuesto a ir a la habitación de su travieso hijo.

\- No fue el, nadie ha hecho magia en el loft - Aseguró Magnus deteniéndolo.

\- Espera, dijiste... ¿Magia? - Exclamó Barry alarmado; esa mañana había despertado en un mundo _normal_ de metahumanos y de pronto resultaban existir los aliens ¿Y ahora brujos? - ¿Dónde demonios estamos Cisco?

\- En Tierra…- Pareció pensarlo bien quitándose las gafas y observándolas pensativo - 1234 si no me equivoco – Barry rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo es que confundes Tierra 38 con Tierra 1234? – Exclamó el velocista con cierta exasperación.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú? - Se exasperó tendiéndole sus gafas de Vibe - No es como si cada tierra tenga un rotulo y...- Cisco hizo un grito de horror - ¡Están rotas!

\- ¿Qué? - Saltó Barry de inmediato - ¿Como que rotas?

\- Rotas como "ya no sirven" - Exclamó horrorizado.

\- Bueno, bueno calma- Intervino Alec conciliadoramente, una actitud que había desarrollado con todos sus años de mediar conflictos entre Izzy y Jace, y fortalecido con las peleas entre Max y Rafael - Seguro podemos repararlo y...

\- ¿Eres ingeniero? - Preguntó Barry quizás un poco más brusco de lo necesario por la frustración: tenían un gran problema en su tierra como para quedar atrapados en una tierra desconocida. Alec frunció el ceño con disgusto - Eh, lo siento chico de los tatuajes pero...

\- Son runas - Exclamó de inmediato ofendido - Y mi nombre es Alec.

\- No te metas nunca con las runas de un Nefilim – Le susurró Magnus por lo bajo a Cisco quien se giró confundido.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Y yo tal vez no sea un ingeniero – Lo ignoró - Pero estoy seguro que un poco de magia podría ayudar - Dijo haciendo aparecer llamas azules en sus manos.

\- ¿Magia? - Preguntó Cisco siendo nuevamente ignorado – Espera, espera amigo; ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Las explicaciones tardaron un poco: Cisco y Barry se sentían en desventaja estando en un universo donde parecían conocerlos, los brujos que hacían magia de verdad existían y por si fuera poco el chico de los tatuajes era un cazador de demonios ¡demonios!

\- …Así que cientos de aliens están sueltos en nuestra tierra y ahora que vamos en busca de una alienígena aliada que nos ayude, nos perdemos encontrandonos con que los brujos y cazadores de demonios existen y por agregado ¡también los demonios! – Culminó Cisco acercandose a la ventana para ver a través de las cortinas como si temiera (Aunque conociéndolo, Alec diría que más bien ansiaba) ver un par de demonios reales caminar tranquilamente por la calle.

\- Aliens – Susurró Alec entre pensativo y sorprendido - Ese episodio aun no lo pasan.

-No olvides la parte en que somos un programa de televisión – Se lamentó Barry -Y estamos atrapados aquí...

\- Ve el lado positivo, al menos son reales ustedes y no los zombis de The Walking Dead - Aseguró Magnus "sabiamente". Alec solo los miraba: eso era demasiado surrealista incluso para los estándares que estaba acostumbrado: que su programa favorito se materializara de la nada era sencillamente…

Un sonido los alertó a todos; parecía algo cayendo en una de las habitaciones.

\- Hay alguien aquí – Exclamó Barry.

\- Espera esos son…- Pero antes de que Alec pudiese decir una palabra más, el velocista había desaparecido de enfrente con una ráfaga de aire y rayos amarillos volviendo en el siguiente pestañeo -…los niños.

Barry había vuelto con el par de pequeños en brazos: Rafael miraba a todos con ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos por haber aparecido "repentinamente" en la sala en brazos de un desconocido, Max en cambio dormía tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué…pasó? – Preguntó - Escuché ruidos y...- Vio a quien lo tenía sujeto y gritó de emoción - ¡Barry Allen! – El niño golpeó a su hermano para despertarlo.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Ese es un demonio? – Preguntó Cisco emocionado al ver al niño de piel azul y cuernos negros de carnero.

\- No llames demonio a nuestros hijos intento de cosplay de comic de cuarta – Le gruñó Magnus – Solo yo puedo llamarlos así, y únicamente cuando pelean y destruyen media sala en el proceso.

\- Magnus – Lo riñó Alec.

\- ¿A quien llamas intento de comic? Imitación china de Adam Lambert – Gruñó Cisco enfrentándose a él. Barry dejó a los niños con Alec interviniendo rápidamente entre su amigo y el brujo.

\- Oigan, oigan; no hay porque pelear – Intervino Barry mirando a Cisco significativamente. No sabían de lo que los "brujos" eran capaces y no quería averiguarlo a la mala.- Si pueden ayudarnos a volver realmente se los agradeceríamos: tenemos muchos problemas que debemos solucionar en casa. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Alec entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que mirara a Magnus con esa sonrisa, había visto a Barry utilizarla antes, cuando quería conseguir algo de Patty Spivot y...espera, ¿Acaso estaba coqueteándole a su pareja?

Tomó las gafas de Vibe que Flash le tendía a Magnus antes de que el brujo pudiera tomarlas.

\- Bien, los ayudaremos a irse - Dijo con molestia ante su epifanía

\- En ese caso vamos a necesitar un par de inversores de cationes que...

\- ¿Que parte de magia no entendiste? - Preguntó Magnus rodando los ojos y tomando las gafas que Alec le tendía. Cisco caminó tras Magnus discutiendo con él sobre la importancia de sus gafas.

\- ¿Podemos salir a pasear con Flash? - Preguntó Max de inmediato - ¡Por favor! ¡Solo una vuelta por la ciudad.

\- No - Bufó Alec con molestia.

\- No tengo ningún problema; estaríamos de vuelta en un par de segundos. – Ofreció él.

\- ¡Si, por favor! - Exclamó Rafe con ilusión; ambos realmente estaban emocionados de que su héroe favorito que comics estuviera en la sala de su casa.

Alec masculló algo; perfecto, primero le coqueteaba a Magnus y ahora quería encantar a sus hijos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec entró bufando al despacho de Magnus donde Cisco gesticulaba efusivamente sin emitir ningún sonido de su voz mientras el brujo, con una expresión exasperada analizaba el objeto para decidir que hechizo utilizar.

\- ¿Y los niños?

\- Se fueron con Flash. – Admitió, finalmente había sucumbido a los ruegos de los pequeños que no pudieron estar más felices cundo Barry antes de cargarlos en brazos para pasear por New York, se colocó su traje de Flash.

\- Es amable de su parte entretenerlos mientras me deja lidiar con el niño molesto - Dijo con ironía señalando con la cabeza a Cisco quien le sacó la lengua en respuesta. – Barry parece tan amable como en la serie.

\- No lo es – Lo cortó el ojos azules. Magnus enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada, en su lugar se dedicó a realizar un hechizo sobre las gafas que le permitiera devolverlas a su estado original sin alterar su función.

Cisco olvidó su tarea de quejarse en silencio para observar asombrado como las llamas azules de Magnus envolvían el artefacto reparándolo. Barry tomó justo ese momento para reaparecer acompañado de una fuerte ráfaga de viento y una estela de rayos amarillos y los dos niños cargados en cada brazo.

\- ¡Genial! – Gritó Max.

\- Recorrimos New York dos veces – Celebró Rafael – Pasamos por el instituto.

Pero Barry estaba demasiado interesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo con las gafas de Vibe como para celebrar con ellos. Cisco no dejaba de señalar las llamas azules mientras el chico del traje rojo se quitaba la máscara observando a detalle cuando estas desaparecieron revelándolas totalmente como nuevas.

\- Bueno, están listas – Aseguró Magnus tendiéndole las gafas a Cisco – Pueden volver a casa ya. – El latino entrecerró los ojos señalando su garganta con molestia.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Magnus, su voz – Lo riñó Alec.

\- Ya, ya – dijo chasqueando los dedos.

\- ¡Por Harry Potter, realmente hace magia! – Exclamó.

\- Realmente te agradezco por ayudarnos – Aseguró Barry tendiendole la mano. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gusta ayudar chicos vestidos en cuero, en apuro – dijo restándole importancia y aceptando el apretón de manos.

\- Sí, sí; de vuelta a casa, ya – Alec no pudo evitarlo, separó al velocista del brujo empujándolo fuera del despacho. Barry se giró por sobre su hombro intentando hablar.

\- Espera…eh… Magnus ¿Podrías venir con nosotros y ayudarnos con el problema en nuestra tierra? – Preguntó sonriéndole. La expresión de disgusto de Alec aumentó, empujándolo un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

\- ¿Me invitas a luchar contra Aliens? - Preguntó Magnus sorprendido. Barry asintió - Si, ¿Por qué no? Es lo único que me falta hacer, será como una película de Spilberg: Magnus vs Aliens

\- ¡No!

\- ¡SI! – Gritaron los niños emocionados a la par de la negativa de Alec.

\- Ni hablar, vinimos por una alienígena que aun debemos buscar, no por un brujo - Se negó Cisco aun resentido por haber sido enmudecido.

\- Piénsalo Cisco, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos - Intentó hacerlo entender - Por eso estamos reuniendo un equipo, y sus poderes de brujo pueden ayudarnos a salvar Central City – Razonó.

\- ¡Yo también soy un brujo! - Exclamó Max de inmediato alzando la mano como un niño en clases queriendo ser tomado en cuenta por el profesor, aunque Alec sabía que el pequeño no ponía tanto empeño en la escuela.

\- ¡Y yo quiero ver aliens! – Saltó Rafe al instante.

\- No, ni hablar – Masculló Alec de mal talante; eso era lo que le faltaba, que quisiera llevarse a otra tierra a su familia – No pueden venir aquí a coquetear con mi pareja y querer llevártelo con mis hijos, no señor – Exclamó enojado tomando su arco y flecha nuevamente y apuntando específicamente a Barry que intercambió una mirada boquiabierta con Cisco.

\- Emp... ¿Quién coqueteó...? - Preguntó Barry confundido.

\- Largo, de vuelta a tierra 1 - Los apresuró. Cisco abrió un nuevo portal dispuestos ambos a marcharse no sin antes mascullar un "tierra de locos" desapareciendo tras eso sin rastro, y dejando en el loft a dos niños decepcionados, un Nefilim enojado y un brujo que sonreía afablemente.

\- Y así se va mi oportunidad de ver Aliens – Lamentó Magnus aunque su sonrisa no desapareció.

\- ¡Espera a que el tío Simon se entere!- Exclamó Rafael emocionado - ¡Flash vino a conocernos!

\- Vino a conocerme a mí, quería a un brujo – Exclamó Max hinchado como un pavo real.- Espera, ¿significa entonces que saldrán aliens en los próximos capítulos? ¡¿No es genial papá?!

\- La verdad es que si – Exclamó Magnus pensativo – Supongo que tendré que ponerme al día con The Flash para ver que tal les fue y…

\- Olvídenlo, se acabó The Flash en esta casa – Gruñó Alec casi al instante – A partir de ahora solo veremos superhéroes de Marvel…así que a dormir que ya es tarde – Exclamó. Los niños refunfuñaron en queja volviendo a sus habitaciones, mientras que Alec resoplaba dejándose caer en el sofá. Magnus sonrió afablemente sentándose junto a él.

\- Me encanta cuando me celas, garbancito – Sonrió robándole un beso.

\- No te estoy celando – Masculló enrojeciendo un poco - Solo evito que hagas una tontería: eso parecía ser peligroso- Magnus sonrió aún más ampliamente.

\- Entonces me encanta cuando quieres hacerme creer que no me estas celando – Aseguró con otro beso un poco más insinuante. – Como sea, no tienes porque - Aseguró. Alec sonrió en medio del beso por esa respuesta, correspondiéndole - Aunque pensándolo bien... - Lo detuvo Magnus de pronto - Creo que ahora si me encantaría verte con ese disfraz de Flash.

\- Y a mí me encantaría verte durmiendo en el sofá, Bane – Masculló Alec separándose de él y cruzándose de brazos con molestia; definitivamente se había acabado The Flash en esa casa.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Está raro, lo sé xD Pero no podía perder la oportunidad de unir mi pareja favorita con una de mis series favoritas y no hay nada más cannon que Alec siendo celoso :P Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber n.n**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


End file.
